The Sages: A Faerie Tale
by BabyAdrienne
Summary: In the end of the Wizarding World's greatest darkness, a new era will arise in the hands of the Gifted and the Blessed. Discover the Sages rise in their prophecy of downfall in a few years' time; witness the start and the finish of one world to the next.


Flores 5

**Prologue: A New Beginning to an End **

_Caption:__ Queen Solara had been searching all night with one of the Sisterhoods and was disheartened by her luck of not finding her soon-to-be Gifted one. She knew the witch was protected by those wizarding spells they cast, but she was not ready to give up just yet. It was half past midnight, when she spotted the saddened witch by her window. With eyes filled with sadness and wisdom beyond her years, the Queen knew she had finally found her…_

**Disclaimer: **The world of Harry Potter belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling. The world of the Sage and Ingenio Faeries belong to me. The second and third chapters are excerpts from the seventh book of the Harry Potter series _The Deathly Hallows._

**Author's Note (A/N): **I have read fanfiction for seven years, and I have never written one until now; which is why I am beyond happy to share this with you. Honestly, I was thinking of writing my first fanfiction story for _The Heroes of Olympus _(highly recommended read)_, _which is my current love, but I turned back the clock and realized that my love for fanfiction started at ; therefore, it is appropriate that I should start there.

*A few things to remember is that the idea of faeries and wizards coming together were inspired by the goblin Griphook, and for the curiosity of many, this story has an R/Hr concentration. It will also be focused mainly on Hermione and the rest of the cast will follow. This first chapter is set before the beginning of _The Deathly Hallows_, or for those who had seen the movie, the night before Hermione packs up and leaves home, in which introduces the world that awaits that of "Mimi"… Enjoy!

The night stars twinkled long into the night, matching those of the streetlights below in the sleepy muggle town. A quiet town filled with the loudest of happenings but not on this night. This night gave way for new opportunities to shadow upon one of its residents. But shadowing was not the word to describe such a feat. No, it would be twinkling; such as the stars outside.

_Completely beautiful. _Thought the young girl, sitting by her window. She brushed a piece of her once brunette looking hair, now turned dark blonde, to one side as she gazed up at the twinkling stars. Unknowingly, she also brushed a tear from her cheek as she gazed out into the vast night. _How many peaceful nights would I come across after tomorrow?_ The girl somehow knew the answer to that question. She always had the right answers, of course. But this was one that she was not so eager to admit to herself, or to anyone for that matter.

She stood up from the window seat and walked over to her neatly organized desk with many papers and books strewn across. She picked up one of the heavier and older looking tomes and stuffed it into her beady bag, and continued to do so with utmost care as she held back the fears that would swallow her with future shadows. Her hand froze. She was almost done organizing the books when she came upon the last one. A dark, dusty, and ominous looking text was the next to go and she hurriedly dumped it in. _I could almost sense the evil in that one, best to show them once I get to the Burrow. _

As she finished with the books, she turned to the moving pictures on her desk. Her favorite one was with two dirty looking wizards clad in sports robes and carrying broomsticks. She was in the middle and the one to her right had messy black hair, emerald green eyes, and a scar on his forehead. _Oh Harry, stay strong for all of us, we need you now more than ever._ She thought, as her vision turned blurry.

Shifting her eyes over, the boy to her left had red hair, sky blue eyes, and a goofy smile on his freckled face. Now the tears really did flow down her blushing cheeks. _If we ever get out of this war, I'm going to personally kill you myself for being a clueless git. _Although, she could have sworn her heart had somehow grown in size in the past five seconds. Sighing, she put it into her bag and closed it.

The bleary eyed girl turned around and eyed the heap of clothes on her bed. _I'll finish packing tomorrow morning. _With a sob and a thought threatening to escape her, she took her wand out in a flash and had the clothes neatly folded as quickly, and floated on her nearby armchair, and set off to get ready for bed with heaviness in her heart.

It wasn't until around midnight, when things started to get really strange. She was sitting in her bed, unable to sleep with the stress, anxiousness, and grief that would be presented to her in the morning. _Obliviating my parents' memory of me has to be the worst possible thing I could ever do as a daughter. I hope they forgive me later, for the sake of their safety. _

Immersed in her thoughts, the girl was unaware of the twinkling, golden haze that filled the top of her room.

"_Do not cry child, we will set you free." _Quick as lightening, she jumped out of her bed with wand in hand and shouted, "Who's there?" Looking around the perimeter of her room, she noticed nothing until a golden glow reached the top of her head. "Show yourself!" Swinging the wand to and fro, she could see outlines of twinkling forms taking shape in front of her bedroom door.

"_Put the stick down Mimi. We are your Sisterhood and we are here to offer you a Gift, or more likely the Queen will." _Sang a melodious voice emitting from the red twinkling shape that was taking form into a petite girl with fair skin and fiery red hair, red hair that would have put all the Weasleys to shame.

"_Don't scare her Scar, you'll only make it worse."_ Said a rougher voice coming from the purple shape of another girl with a strong and athletic build, and long jet black hair that she could have passed off as the fair-maiden version of Harry.

"_Be gentle girls, she has been through and will face a lot in months to come." _Stated the tallest girl in the bunch, surrounded by a green haze. She had also fair skin but with a slender build; the most dominant factor of this girl was that she had long, flowing golden hair that would have sent Fleur, every Beauxbatons girl, and veela crying.

In front of all of them, was a beautiful and glowing lady with long white hair tied up in a bun and a crown imbedded atop her head. She emitted a golden aura about her that represented the feeling of warmth. The creepiest part about all of them was that they had outlines starting from their eyes, down to the sides of their face, to their shoulders, and then ending at the middle of their backs. But the most terrifying part about all of them was that they were so strikingly beautiful, and they emitted an entire aura of power that it hurt to look at them.

With wand still in hand and fear in her brown eyes, Hermione thought, _'It's either I'm ad, dreaming, or about to be killed by glowing supermodels. Either way, I'm ready.' _She had a slight feeling though, that they were harmless and the billion questions screaming in her head were about to be answered.

"Do not be afraid Hermione, I am only here to choose you as my Gifted Sage," Said the lady, taking baby steps closer towards her.

"Who are you?" said Hermione.

The lady gave her a warm smile and introduced herself, "I am Queen Solara Celestia of Caledonia and these three…" She turned to each of the girls behind her, "Are your future Sisterhood. The one in red is Scarlett Ash, the one clad in purple is Jade Raine, and the one in green is Lilac Blaze."

"Hello Mimi," said each girl in unison.

Hermione felt her jaw drop and her wand lowered as she turned to each of the girls. She knew who these beautiful, glowing beings were standing in her bedroom. She knew exactly who they were. She had read about them in many ancient books and had been lectured about them in Hogwarts throughout her years. They were known to have amazing and legendary contributions to all dimensions of society, both magical and non-magical. Yet, it has been told that these beautiful creatures were literally hard to find and were in fact, lost in time and had only shown up when they had great things planned for the future of a society. They had also been known to mate with others who weren't like them and had chosen others who weren't like them to become one of them. They were "it" and no force in the universe so far has ever defeated or spilled the blood of these creatures. They were Faeries. And, they had chosen her to become one of them.

"We are all here to have you ITTR-ated to be Gifted," the Queen spoke softly.

Hermione stared at her in awe, "You're all Faeries! I think I know why you're here but-"

"That's wonderful!" spoke the purple glowing girl named Jade.

"Wait. What is 'wonderful' exactly? Not only that, why in the world would you choose to Gift me? What's this Sisterhood? And also, what is ITTR-ated? Like I said, I don't exactly know any intimate details," Hermione said with anxiety, but she was warming up to them and could tell that they were somewhat as anxious as she was.

"You are beautiful Hermione," said Scarlett in a sing-song voice. "And smart, and talented, but mostly responsible. These are the four secret ingredients to those who have been chosen to be Gifted."

"I was Gifted too, but at the age of 16. Before that, I was a witch like you and I do believe you know of The Beauxbatons Academy, yes?" Jade insisted with uncertainty.

Hermione stood rigid with the familiarity of the name, "Yes, I know the school. They went against Hogwarts in the Triwizard Tournament during my fourth year. But then what are you now? A witch or a faerie? Or maybe both? Whichever it is, how did you get to become a faerie in the first place?"

Queen Solara smiled, "My dear, there are many different phases in becoming a faerie, for it is a long and complex process which takes patience, commitment, and heart. All of which are required from you for a year to see whether or not you have what it takes to carry on the legacies of our kind. This is known as In-Training and Tested Resistance, or in other words you are to be 'ITTR-ated' for a year. After a year of harnessing control of your innermost elemental power in secrecy, meaning not a soul should know what you are doing or that we are even here as of now, then you will be Gifted. After that ceremony, we will test the lengths of your powers in order to place you in either the talented which is the Ingenio, or the wisest which is the Sages. But that will follow after."

The beautiful blonde Lilac spoke up, "Do not be scared Mimi, it is the greatest honor to be Gifted. I, on the other hand, am one of the Blessed, meaning I have faerie running through my family. Which I have taken from my father, not my mother who was also a witch and attended Hogwarts like you. She was a Hufflepuff though. Oh, and to answer your question, yes you can be both at the same time. Another reason why we are never noticed as much in society outside of our main faerie city of Caledonia. As for the Sisterhood, we have volunteered to have your back no matter what and that is our duty. Brotherhoods and Sisterhoods were made for the protection of our kind, which is why we have and will always be the safest of creatures."

"So if I am as perfect enough as you say, which is why you chose me in the first place to be Gifted, then what happens next?" processing as much as she could take, Hermione felt distraught. It sounded like one of those once in a lifetime opportunities, but to not be able to tell Ron or Harry about this for a whole year? Especially, when they were all supposed to find a way to destroy Voldemort at the same time? "I'm not even sure; I and my friends have much bigger problems in store for us."

"Which is why accepting the Gift will be the greatest decision you will ever make," stated Queen Solara.

"Imagine helping Harry while training your elemental powers at this same time, even though it will be hard to keep this a secret, at least you can aid them beyond any powers you have ever experience before. Faerie power," Scarlett said gently, tossing her fiery hair aside of her shoulders.

The Queen turned to her with the most oddest of expression, "Now, that you have heard of everything needed of you. Will you, Hermione Jean Granger, accept the Gift being bestowed upon you on this very night at the high hour?"

Sitting on her bed, she contemplated this strange turn of events over and over again in her head. Hermione knew the immense danger she would face after tomorrow. _Tomorrow._ The thought almost made her tear up again, but she wouldn't dare to in front of these ladies who were looking at her so eagerly, waiting for an answer. She knew she would be taking a chance, but to know that there would be a beginning in the end of all this darkness. It started here and now, with that twinkling feeling inside of her heart. She reluctantly stood up, wand at her side.

"I accept."


End file.
